Broken Fantasy
by Keisha Miharu
Summary: Would you dance with me, beautiful lady!" Natsume asked me in his manly tone. He asked me to dance! Oh great! But I wonder what will happen if he learned that I am Mikan Sakura, the nerd he hated so much. I even learned that I'm an immortal dragon! RxExR!


_**Disclaimer: **Do I need to own Gakuen Alice to satisfy your needs? -duh!-_

_The great 'Zura Mizuki' in the next chapter is totally mine!_

**-O-**

**BROKEN FANTASY**

**-O-**

BAM! The explosion were heard over the walls and surroundings of the Kingdom. The cry of innocent civilians echoed throughout the palace. Everywhere there is blood, lifeless bodies scattered everywhere.

"Attack!" the leader of the enemy ordered.

" Don't let them in!" the other troop's commander yelled.

Welcome to Humagracia! A kingdom were no ordinary people exists, were immortal dragons peacfully live... until a WAR broke them apart.

Humagracia, a kingdom divided into three classes, Humagrons, Morphogrons and Morphoans. The highest class: Humagrons.

Some Humagracians aren't satisfied with their rulers so they betrayed the kingdom, became rebels, and formed their own realm: Dark Sorcerers Kingdom.

And this starts the beginning of the unending war...

-OOOO-

_**Chapter One:**_

"_The Shrill Cry Of War"_

-OOOO-

"Bring her to a safe place!" he heard the king commanded him.

"D-demo, how about the queen? Your highness.." he protested but the majesty cut him right away."Never disobey your ruler unless you want the whole Humagracia witnessed you die in my hands."

He gave the King a sad face as he uttered, "H-Hai, King Kosuke. I will bring her to a safe place...and I will be her Uncle"

The king gave him a smug face but he could clearly see the sadness throbbing in him,"That's what I'm hoping to hear from you, Soldier. I command you to go, Now!

He cast the King a last look before completely vanishing in a bliss.

-

-

"Uncle! Uncle! Wake up" the lass shouted while shaking the blonde's body violently.

"Huh?" he began idiotically. Sweat slide down his forehead as he stared at his niece with his scared pools.

"Uncle?" A worried face showed upon him as he gave a reasurring smile while saying, " I'm fine Mikan. Thanks for the worry." he began to sniff then, "Go back now to the kitchen, your steak might get burnt then we won't have breakfast and -- you might burn the whole house, my dear."

Realization stricken the brunette as her eyes grew wide as she can. " Oh no! The steak!" she shrieked while hurrying to get downstairs or else they will have no more breakfast to eat.

The man who was left in his dim-lighted room was now absentmindedly staring at the odd walls which are painted in a bizarre color. He is still on the state of analyzing and everything was still vague to him. His words that were seem to encourage the girl fleece on what he is right now.

"After fourteen years... it's been a decade and more, I haven't dream of that dolorous thing but now... Is the war over or...

-FLASHBACK-

"W-Wait.." the King stopped him from leaving the palace as he looked at him directly in his eyes. He could sense some cold yet scared aura around him.

"O-On her f-fifteenth birthday,she should be here or else.. she'll turn into bubbles and die." Narumi gasped but the King still held his impassive face.

"That is the last and special rule for all Humagrons.." before Narumi can speak, the king cut him off "And when the sign comes I want you to report it here immediately!"

He was startled at first not knowing what to say unti he took the courage of speaking," H-Hai your highness." and with that he was allowed to travel through spaces and dimensions until he reached.. the _Earth_.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

..this is the sign?" Narumi continued with his thoughts silently as he realize it was.

"Uncle! The breakfast is ready! Come down now, Sleepyhead!" shouted the certain teen downstairs to his uncle who seems to be disregard by her shouting's. He was sure a stubborn one.

He cupped his chin for a moment as his attention diverted into the carved door painted in a vague color of beige.

The room was gloomy though it may seem around 9:00 am in the morning. The sun was up and the wind was warm yet sweet. It was definitely late in the morning but his cozy room before him was still a mystery. It was the place of his past after all; the place where he hides his umbrageous memories of the past for a decade or more.

"Uncle?!" the scream that almost broke his ear drum into pieces wake his asleep senses.

"Coming, Dear!" he retorted as he stands up. His bare foot touches the cold marble floor. Yes, it was cold.. yet he insist of slipping his slippers and stop, then he continued to move until the curtains were just a reached of his hands.

He parted curtains as he stared at the sunny morning before him. As soon as the energetic and warm rays of sunshine touches his bare skin and the sweet gush of the summer wind passes throughout him... the fear.. the doubt.. was unexpectedly _vanished_.

- -

-

Their home was just any ordinary cozy wealthy family. A gigantic two-storey house with a porch each storey. Their humungous garden were filled with blooming ornamentals and bermuda grasses. Trees that bear fruits were also planted and the ones that only give shade were there too. Their house was located in the streets of Hiroshima.

There were no unusual things happening around. They were normal, they were people as she thinks. She loves to wander around their garden; she feels so free and comfortable. She loves the sweet touch of the wind in her body, she loves to fly with them everytime but she don't have wings so she was contented on dreaming.

- -

-

"What happened to you, Uncle?" she questioned while munching sushi in her mouth. She saw him gulped as she wonders but he said, " Don't talk when your mouth is full, Mikan. Don't act so immature!" he was obviously avoiding that topic.

"S-So what should we talk about?" she felt tense all of a sudden. Was it because--

"I don't like your style Mikan. You don't have taste in fashion." he began as she sighed. It was the topic again. She hates to do everything he wants with that kind of tone.

"But being a chic person is too much.." she responded slightly frustated.

"Mikan, six months from now and you'll be fifteen. Can't you be more lady-like? Yes, your dress were good but your appearance?," he snorted," it's horrid!"

Mikan rolled her eyes, it was always like this. Every morning her uncle would insist to change her style but she didn't follow him. For what? Was all she would often say. My crush won't still glance at me.

"Come on, Mikan. Maybe after you became a chic person, Natsume would take a glimpse of you and starts to court you?" his voice were soothing and he combine it with a wink. But even he added more soothing words, heck! She would never change her style... It's a waste of her precious time!

"Uncle, you totally knew I like him that much but it doesn't mean I will follow your orders. Yes, he is my crush but he will never take his time to glance at me. I'm a nobody but some looking goth around him. He never greeted anyone except his pathetic best friend." she explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If that's what you want then never talk to me from now on if you aren't ready for the make-over yet!" he beamed very frustated before doing his famous walk-out everyday.

"He never change!" she sighed as she thought of some activities that would make sense.

" I'll just call Hotaru!" she thought with a smile as her braces dazzled and appear horrid.

The phone rings five times before it was answered.

"H-Hello, Hotaru-chan?" she greeted happily. Well she was always happy when it comes to Hotaru!

"Who is this?" a stern manly voice asked as her eyes grew wide. Hotaru never had any man in her apartment except his brother but this wasn't his brother at all. This was some stranger she never knew.. -wait- What if? -- No! It can't be! Was it a _BURGLAR_?

_Who is this man?_

**O**

_Finished! Ok, here is for you people. Review if you want to see the next chapter and don't if you don't want. I really never care about anything. Flames, critiques and long reviews? I LOVE it! I definitely love those. They inspire me and help me improve my story._

_Keisha Miharu_


End file.
